Star Light, Star Bright
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: Has the love of one McFadden's life come knocking?
1. Prologue

**Star Light, Star Bright**

Prologue

The first thing that occurred to him upon waking was the sunlight filtering through the blinds on the window opposite the bed. So strong was the illumination on his closed lids that he thought better of even starting to open his eyes just yet, not wanting to be blinded by the light, like the old song. Ha! He was the least musical of his family, but even here music invaded his thoughts.

Cradled by the pillow under his head and shoulders, he sank even further into it. It exuded feelings of undeniable comfort, perpetual warmth, ultimate contentment; indeed, a shield between him and the incessant cares of his world. He needed to indulge himself with one, imagined dancing through all of his dreams and waking up every day a happy man. Not that he was not already, but … well … the memories it would stir! He grinned, sleepily, slyly.

But was it really the pillow or the company? She stirred. He reached out an arm to pull her close. He focused his thoughts back to her, to last night, to their waking during the night to start all over again. Ah …

Slumber ended about noon. He had overslept but did not care, reasoning he needed a break every now and again. It was Sunday, damn it, a day his family set aside as much as possible for rest. He would miss church, but that was okay. She made the day worth it. Maybe one Sunday he would take her to services or … dare he think maybe even go further than that? Nah, too soon to think about a lifetime. They had breakfast, or was it lunch? No matter.

Finally dressing in late afternoon, he prepared to take his leave. Their fourth date, it was the longest time they had spent together. Feelings on both sides heightened, they seemed in harmony with each other. But he had responsibilities at home, and like it or not, needed to attend to them. The weekend, though, was only five days away, and they could talk in a couple days to make plans for it.

So, he left. He would endure the good-natured ribbing from some of his family members and anger from others at his being away so long. And while he enjoyed her immensely, he also knew deep down he needed to put space between them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel McFadden glanced at his watch. It was a little after five o'clock. The late afternoon shadows almost overtook the sun this time of year, or perhaps it was the awnings on the storefronts that made it look so dark. As well, the historic district appeared to be rolling up its sidewalks for the evening, so it was as good a time as any to be heading home.

He stooped to gather up the bills and coins in the open guitar case. A cursory estimate put his haul at about thirty dollars, not too bad for a few hours' work considering there were not many tourists during the off season here in Columbia, and on a weekday yet. Buses of school kids on field trips to the state historic park made up the bulk of the visitors. He enjoyed the bright faces and smiling eyes as he played their requests, and they reciprocated by tossing their small change into the case. All in all, it added up.

This busking might turn into a profitable venture. On the weekend he would have to get Crane to come along and work one side of the park while he worked the other – unregistered performers not being allowed in the park district itself. More tourists those two days should make a fair share for the family emergency fund. They had depleted it in recent months for roof and other house and barn repairs, dental surgery for Brian, Ford's broken finger, and too much else; and family accountant Crane had warned the next emergency might have them selling cattle or land if the coffers were not replenished.

So, taking heed, a unanimous decision at a family meeting had everyone doing what they could to contribute. For the time being, Hannah filled in at Marie's cafe, Brian worked a shift at the sawmill, and Crane took on bookkeeping work for a couple of area businesses. Evan and Ford donated some of the proceeds of their respective horse training and tutoring enterprises, and Daniel worked a couple days a week at a garage. As well, with their drummer out of town, Daniel's band was on hiatus, so the busking kept his fingers limber and voice honed. Practice at home would have kept him in tune, but with the current dire financial need for emergencies past and projects future, every little bit helped.

He stuffed his pockets with the proceeds of the day and placed his guitar carefully into the case.

"Too bad you're packing up. I could've used a good song to end the day." Daniel looked up to find a good looking blonde about his age looking down at him. "I've passed by a couple times between errands and just got off work."

Rising to his full height, he smiled. "I have to get home but I guess one more can't hurt." With that, he pulled the guitar out. "Hope I know what you want to hear."

Her eyes danced. "I'll leave it to you. I'm feeling happy, so something happy."

He thought a moment. "Okay, how about this." He strummed the beginnings of 'Happy Together.'

She grinned. "That's perfect!" Somewhere along the way, she joined him in singing.

When the song finished, Daniel stopped playing and regarded her. He liked what he saw. Taking off the guitar once more, he bent to return it to the case as a dollar flew past and landed on the instrument.

"Sorry, my aim isn't too good. Next time I'll hit the target."

"It would've been if the guitar wasn't in the way." He handed the dollar back to her. "This one was on the house."

"Uh uh. I pay my own way," she insisted. "Maybe next time."

"Okay, thanks." He put the bill in his pocket. "You said you passed by a few times. Why didn't you stop earlier?"

"Because I was busy doing coffee runs for the team at the store where I work and you were inundated with school kids." She laughed. "Soooo many kids!"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good time for school trips. Not too many other people around."

She nodded toward the now-closed guitar case. "Did you just start street singing? Haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah. Gotta make a few dollars to help at home and this is an easy way to do it." The last of the sun's rays caught his eye. "It was nice talking, but I'd better get going." He paused. "You gonna be around tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We're doing inventory all week and it's boring, so I get the honor of running back and forth with the coffee to help everybody stay focused." She yawned, then laughed. "Lucky me! Just talking about it puts me to sleep." Her expression turned into one of expectation. "You?"

He nodded. "I'll be back."

"Good."

"All right, then. Maybe you can join me in another song."

She smiled. "Maybe I will."

"Good. See you then."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too." Daniel waved and started to walk to where the jeep was parked.

"Wait!"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me what my name is?"

"Um, sure ..."

She interrupted, not giving Daniel a chance to say anything further. "So, what's your name?"

"Wow, you don't waste any time!" He laughed. For some reason he felt a little awkward. "Daniel."

Her nose crinkled. "Nice name." She extended her hand. "Charlotte."

He extended his as well and they shook. "Nice to meet you, Charlotte. Pretty name."

She added, "Thanks, but my friends call me Charly."

He watched as she pulled back the strands of her hair just so. "Am I a friend?"

She shrugged. "Could be, but I don't really know you yet, do I? Let's hold that for the second date."

He appeared startled for a second. "Date? We just met."

"Uh huh, but I figure you played me a song so we already have a sort of date under our belts. You think?"

Daniel hesitated. "Okay, but …"

"But nothing. It's just the way it is." She did the hair thing again.

He scratched his ear. "Okay, so the next time we just run into each other on the street is our second date?"

"Sure, why not. We met, you stopped what you were doing to play me a song, and we introduced ourselves. What else do you need?"

Not able to come up with better reasoning, Daniel replied, "Okay, if you say so. I guess I'm just used to making the first move."

She shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes. "That's so old-fashioned! I'm a modern woman, or at least I wanna be."

"I can deal with that, I think."

"Good." She started in the other direction than he needed to go. "See you around some time, Daniel!"

~~00oo00~~

That evening the dinner table at the Circle Bar 7 was abuzz with conversation of school, work, and chores. Animated side discussions between adjoining parties or those across the table intersected with each other, causing voices to rise in an ever increasing crescendo in an attempt to be heard, save one.

"Daniel?"

The middle McFadden brother picked at his food, his mind nowhere near topics being discussed.

Again, louder, "Daniel?"

His mind wandered to tunes he could play, money he could make, whether he should continue to take requests or just play what he wanted or what he thought the audience might want to hear. And on top of that, a girl kept interrupting his thoughts.

"Daniel!"

The almost shout quieted everyone and pulled the addressed from his reverie.

"Huh?" Transported back to the present and with all eyes now on him, Daniel looked at his youngest brother. "Guthrie, you didn't have to yell."

"I didn't yell."

"Yes, you did," Daniel insisted.

"No, I didn't. I just tried to talk louder than everybody else."

"Well, it sounded like shouting to me."

Before Guthrie could counter, Hannah signalled a timeout. "Okay, let's not start an argument. We were all talking loud."

Daniel was contrite. "Sorry, Guth, I was thinking of something. What do you want?"

"Nothing," the youngest said with finality. Turning to his sister-in-law, he asked, "Hannah, can I be excused?"

Hannah replied, "Sure, Guth. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," he answered, sounding anything but fine. He left the table and went out the back door.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked Daniel.

"Beats me." Daniel shrugged.

"He sure wanted your attention," Adam continued.

"I don't know why."

Oldest brother got up from his chair. "I'll go talk to him."

Hannah watched Adam leave the room, then asked, "So, Daniel, how did your street gig go today? You've been kind of quiet since you got home."

The middle McFadden brother managed a half smile. "Pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Evan laughed. "Cat's got his tongue. I bet he met a girl."

Brian joined in. "Nah, that only happens to me, and no offense, Daniel, but there's no way you have the skills that I have with the ladies."

Daniel looked wide-eyed between Brian and Evan. He knew they were joking but how they could even guess at that and be right was beyond him at that moment. Was he that predictable?

With no answer forthcoming from Daniel, Evan gloated, "Yup, he did meet a girl!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam stepped out onto the back porch. It was only a minute or two since Guthrie had asked to be excused, so he could not have gone far. The full moon illuminated the yard, and he could plainly see his youngest brother enter the barn.

Adam's long strides soon had him caught up, but he stopped at a sound – high, lonesome, and not quite on key. Ah, Guthrie must have had the harmonica in his pocket. It was his constant companion of late since he started lessons with Brian, and although he was doing well with it, he had a long way to go to match Brian's expertise. Adam listened for a moment before the attempt at music stopped, and he entered the barn.

Guthrie stood in the doorway to the right of where Adam was, the moonlight casting his shadow inward, its length at least double his. Spying his brother and fearing the worst, he assured, "It's okay. I asked to be excused."

Adam acknowledged, "I heard you ask."

The youngest added, "And Hannah said okay."

"I know."

Guthrie eyed Adam warily, not quite sure what to make of his visit. "I'm gonna help Bri with chores," he announced off the cuff. Returning the harmonica to his pocket, he picked up a lantern, speaking out loud what he was thinking to make meaningless conversation with Adam. "Guess I'd better light this first so I can see what I'm doing."

Adam waited while Guthrie found the matchbox and lit the lamp. All the brothers were capable from an early age, and Guthrie was no different. He did most chores by rote with no direction and little reminding and was a student of the more difficult ones, wanting to show he could carry his weight. But, now, setting the lantern down, the youngster grabbed a handful of feed, took a step, and stopped. He seemed confused.

Adam thought the motion was done with no thought, perhaps to appear busy rather than face him. He remarked, "Kind of late to be feeding the chickens, isn't it?"

Guthrie looked at the ground as he spoke. "Guess so." Then he looked at Adam. "Am I in trouble?"

Adam came closer. "Why would you be in trouble?"

Guthrie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe for yelling at the table."

"I think we can excuse that." He laid a hand on Guthrie's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"You've been kinda quiet lately." Adam nodded to a couple bales of hay. "Come on. Let's sit down a minute." He smiled as Guthrie returned the handful of feed to its container before joining him. The boys had learned well their lessons of not wasting anything, an important practice in a household where money was sometimes scarce. The eldest continued, "So, what's going on?"

"I was just trying to help."

"With what?"

Guthrie shrugged again. "You know, just help."

Now Adam McFadden knew twelve-year-old boys in mopey moods were not the most talkative people in the world, having been one himself and having gone through this with five other brothers. He rubbed his neck and called on his reserves of patience. "Help with what?"

Guthrie sighed. "You know, everybody's doing something to help with the emergency fund, except me."

Adam countered, "Well, I'm not out earning any money, either."

"But you're busy helping out with everybody else's chores." Guthrie's voice rose almost to a whine. "I'm the only one not doing anything."

Adam smiled and pulled Guthrie close. "Aw, buddy, you're helping me, and I think we're doing the most important jobs around here."

Guthrie looked up at Adam. "How?"

"Because we're keeping this place going and making sure everybody's fed when Hannah and Brian are both working. Don't you think so?"

The youngest thought a moment. He conceded, "Maybe."

"So don't be so hard on yourself, okay?"

Guthrie's voice lowered, "'kay."

"Good." Adam moved on. "Now what was that all about with Daniel?"

Guthrie shrugged. "Helping."

"To do what?"

"Earn money."

Adam sighed with frustration but kept to his script. "For what?"

"Same thing."

Eldest brother's voice had an edge to it. "Guthrie …?"

The youngster blurted, "I was gonna ask him if I could go with him to help with street singing and maybe do some myself so I could help. Nobody else lets me!"

"That's up to Daniel. You'll have to ask him."

"I tried."

Adam concurred. "I know you tried, but Daniel had something else on his mind. Try asking him again when he's alone so he has your attention. Okay?"

"Okay."

Adam squeezed his shoulder and rose. "Come on, let's get back inside. I'll help you with your homework."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Guthrie sounded a little lighter. "Okay."

~~00oo00~~

In the house, Crane and Daniel finished up the last of the dinner dishes. Well-rehearsed at the task, they worked efficiently at a quick pace in companionable silence, each to his own thoughts, until guitar strumming wafted in from the next room. All except Brian played at least a little, each with his own style. The brothers looked at each other.

"Evan," guessed Crane.

"Nah, Ford," Daniel concluded.

"Why do you say that?"

Daniel shrugged. "Ford has the lighter touch, and that sounds light."

Crane listened. "Yeah, okay, you're probably right." He paused. "So the busking went okay?"

"Yeah. Slow day but saved by a bunch of school kids with loose change."

"Every little bit helps."

"Yup." Daniel continued, "You know, Crane, you oughta come out and play. Man, I made about thirty bucks today on spare change. Imagine what we could do if both of us got out there on the weekend when it's more crowded."

Crane smiled. "Then you're at the mercy of adults who are more hesitant to part with their cash than little kids who are thrilled that you played what they asked for."

"But if both of us got out there and played separate – think of all the money we could bring in! And the sooner we get enough in the fund, the sooner I can quit the garage." Daniel's eyes sparkled.

"I'll think about it. You know I'm not one for playing by myself in public." Crane put up the last of the dishes.

Grabbing a broom, Daniel responded, "Man, don't underestimate yourself. This has a few fringe benefits, too, like girls."

"So Evan was right?"

"About what?"

Crane smirked. "A girl."

"Yup. She stopped and I played her a song. Said it was our first date."

Crane's brow crinkled. "A date? And you just met?"

Daniel nodded. "Yup. Kinda weird, but kinda nice."

"What's she like?"

"I don't know. Kinda quirky, I guess. A little forward, but she seemed fun."

Crane stepped aside from the dust pile so Daniel could brush it into the dust pan. "So you're gonna see her again?"

"Yeah, going back tomorrow."

"On another slow day?" After a minute, Crane's face lit up in recognition. "Oh wait. I just remembered tomorrow we promised we'd haul those trees for Mrs. Mead."

Daniel sighed. This was not what he wanted to hear. "Can't Brian help you, or Adam?"

"Bri'll be at the sawmill and Adam has enough to do around here with everybody coming and going. We can get it done real quick."

The middle McFadden thought a moment. "Okay. We haul trees tomorrow but you come with me on Saturday. Deal?"

Crane rolled his eyes. "If that's what I have to do to get your help, fine. But if she's there, I don't need to be a third wheel on your date!"

~~00oo00~~

After spending time Friday hauling trees and doing various extra chores around her place for their neighbor, Mrs. Mead, Crane and Daniel drove with Guthrie to Columbia late Saturday morning, the youngest having successfully lobbied Daniel to try helping in his busking endeavors. The two older McFaddens took up positions several blocks apart on opposite ends of the historic district for the first half of the afternoon, and after touching base with Guthrie as messenger, they decided to reunite and play together.

A small but steady crowd stopped to watch them solo or as a duo throughout the day. As Crane predicted, the donations were fewer in number than Daniel had experienced the first time, but larger in amount. At a break every so often, they gathered up the money from their guitar cases and pocketed it for safekeeping.

After singing all day, the tired twosome let Guthrie take center stage. A natural ham, he played to the crowd like a seasoned pro and watched the donations increase. He sang songs he learned at school and at home, tunes his brothers had written and ones more familiar to the crowd, told a few jokes – groaners some rolled their eyes at and others evoking a genuine chuckle – and overall had a good time with his chance in the spotlight.

About the time he ended with a flourish, a few pre-teen girls gathered round him, each wanting a moment with their new hero. His older brothers hung back, enjoying the youngest's triumph. One girl even shoved an autograph book in front of him, and Guthrie, momentarily confused as to what to do with it, understood when Daniel handed him a pen, and he shyly signed his name.

Finally, lest Guthrie's head swell a bit too much, his brothers started to pack up, sending a clear signal to him to wrap it up. As the last of his bevy of admirers rejoined her parents, Guthrie turned to Crane and Daniel, feigning exhaustion. "It's hard work, but somebody's gotta do it."

The older pair cracked up. Crane kidded, "Just make sure your hat still fits, Mr. Popular."

Guthrie pulled his ball cap from his pocket and put it on. "It does. Why wouldn't it?"

Daniel started to explain, "Because …," but paused. His gaze went beyond Guthrie to a familiar figure standing where the crowd had just dispersed, and his brothers could not help but notice how his face lit up at the sight of her. "Hi," he greeted.

Charly approached him. "Hi back."

The middle McFadden offered, "I wasn't sure you'd be here today."

She shrugged. "Remember, I'm working all week. Inventory and all that jazz."

"Uh, yeah, I remember."

"Just got off. I looked for you yesterday, but you weren't here," she said.

"Forgot I had to take care of some stuff, so …"

"That's okay. You can't be everywhere."

"Guess not."

They continued talking as if they were the only two present. It was clear to Crane that Daniel was now deep in that zone so recently vacated by Guthrie, where time stands still and everything around you is forgotten. Big brother finished packing up and shared a glance with Guthrie, whose expression signalled wanting to leave. Crane took up position behind the youngest, resting his hands on Guthrie's shoulders. Together, they stood and waited for what seemed a long time. Finally, Crane cleared his throat, gaining Daniel's – and Charly's – attention. "Remember us?"

Slightly startled, Daniel snapped to attention. "Oh, sorry."

Charly looked on, amused.

Crane wore an expectant expression. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Guthrie chimed in, "Yeah, Daniel, you're being rude."

"Guthrie!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Well, you are," little brother asserted.

"Should never have let you come along." Daniel sighed. "Can't even behave."

Charly interjected, "Actually, he's the reason I stopped, and if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen you."

Guthrie had started to pull away from Crane to go at Daniel, but stopped and puffed up a bit at Charly's compliment. He asked her, "So I was good?"

Crane held tight to little brother as Daniel remarked, "Guthrie, you have no shame." Turning his attention back to Charly, he continued, "Please forgive him. He's not always this way, _are you_ , _Guthrie_?"

Charly came to the rescue again. "He was good, Daniel, and he had the audience to prove it. And you're good, too. It must run in the family."

"It does," wisecracked Guthrie.

She laughed. "I don't doubt it."

Daniel sported a light shade of crimson. He eyed Guthrie but stood mute.

Crane took advantage of the silent moment. "If we have to wait for these two to stop, we'll be here all day." He extended his hand to Charly. "Hi, I'm Crane, and this here is Guthrie. I guess you already know Daniel."

She shook hands with Crane and acknowledged him and Guthrie in turn. "Nice to meet you. I'm Charly."

Guthrie piped up, "Like a boy?"

Daniel could not believe how right now his little brother's reason for existence seemed to be to embarrass him. "Guthrie!"

She laughed. "Oh, Daniel, it's fine." And addressing Guthrie, she clarified, "No, like short for Charlotte. My friends call me Charly."

Without missing a beat, Daniel's mood changed on a dime and he looked at her, a hint of a smile forming. "So we're friends now?"

Charly winked. "Sure."

Guthrie was not done. "But didn't you just meet?"

She responded, "Uh huh, just the other day. Daniel played me a song."

Little brother was on a wisecracking tear. "We know. Daniel told us all about it."

Daniel was apoplectic. "I did not!"

"Well, maybe he didn't tell us everything …"

"Enough, Guthrie!" Crane's stern tone quieted the youngster. "We need to be getting home." He steered Guthrie around by the shoulder and continued, "Daniel, you finish up here and we'll get the jeep. Nice meeting you, Charly."

As Charly waved to the departing brothers, they all reacted to a voice calling, "Charly!"

They waited as another young woman crossed the street. When she reached them, she said, "Sorry I'm late," then rolled her eyes. "Tourist traffic!"

"That's okay," Charly said. She nodded toward the McFaddens. "I've had company."

The newest member of the group acknowledged, "I see. Hi."

Crane took the lead. "Hi."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, from which Charly emerged a little flustered. "Oh, sorry, I'd forget my head if it weren't attached. Lys, this is Daniel, Crane, and Guthrie. They're brothers. And this is my sister, Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for keeping Charly company. I hate to leave anyone waiting." Alyssa caught Crane's eye, and both brightened. "You're Crane?"

"Uh huh. Nice to meet you, Alyssa." He glanced at his brothers. "And I'm sure that goes for Daniel and Guthrie, too." The younger McFaddens murmured agreement, wondering if anything else might develop given the seeming hint of attraction between Crane and Alyssa. They were disappointed, though, when Crane continued, "Unfortunately, we have to get going, but maybe we'll run into each other again."

Alyssa smiled. "I certainly hope so."

Charly grinned. "I know Daniel and I probably will."

Daniel added, "Maybe more than run into each other."

Alyssa's gaze went from her sister to Daniel. "And just so Charly knows who she's hanging with, what was that last name?"

Crane answered, "Sorry. It's McFadden."

"McFadden," Alyssa repeated. "I used to know a McFadden …"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Really?" asked Guthrie.

"Uh huh," replied Alyssa. "It was a long time ago."

Crane offered, "There's lots of McFaddens around the state. Some might be distant cousins, but we're not sure."

Guthrie seemed fascinated. "I didn't think we had any cousins."

"Maybe we'll look them up sometime." Crane glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Sorry to run, ladies, but we really have to get going."

"Well, maybe we'll get to know _these_ McFaddens better." Alyssa winked at Crane, who blushed slightly.

Daniel and Charly said in unison, "I hope so." They laughed. Daniel added, "Well, I'll be around, anyway."

Charly grinned. "It's a date."

~~00oo00~~

That evening, the family, minus three, sat around the dinner table. With the smaller number, conversation was more relaxed, and still riding his high from the afternoon, Guthrie took center stage.

"You had to see them, Adam! Everybody was clapping, and somebody even wanted my autograph."

Evan asked, "Did you sign?"

"Of course! Do ya think I'm gonna disappoint my fans?"

Daniel joked, "Woah, cowboy! Somebody pull him back down to Earth."

Adam chided brother number four. "You're the one who said he could go, Daniel, so you get to suffer the consequences along with the rest of us."

Evan interjected, "Yeah, you unleashed a monster."

Guthrie continued, "I can't wait to tell the others. Brian's gonna be jealous of all the attention I got from the girls."

"You're gonna be a real ladies' man, squirt." Evan looked at Daniel, "And speaking of girls …"

"Don't go there, Evan," Daniel warned. "That's my business." Quickly turning to his left, he added, "And that goes for you, too, Guthrie. If you want to come with me again, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Evan grinned. "The more you don't say anything, the more you give yourself away."

Daniel did his best to deflect. "Evan, if you're so interested in girls, you need to get out of the barn."

"For your information, Daniel, I got a date tomorrow," Evan bragged.

Silent up to now, Crane asked, "With who?"

Evan answered Crane by looking at Daniel, his voice boastful, "The girl whose new horse is coming in tomorrow."

Crane's brow furrowed. It was the first he had heard of it. "So you'll be training two horses at the same time? Are you ready for that?"

Adam interjected, "Brian thinks he is, so we're giving it a try."

"Good, I hope it works out. More money never hurts."

Eldest brother asked Crane, "Speaking of money, how'd it go out there today?"

"We did pretty good," Crane said matter-of-factly.

Guthrie became animated again. "Yeah, in more ways than one!"

Adam took the bait. "You met a girl, too?"

Crane sighed. "Guthrie, what Daniel said goes for me, too."

Evan grinned ear to ear. "Yup, Crane met a girl."

Crane got up from the table. Leaving the room, he said, "I take the fifth."

~~00oo00~~

After supper and chores, Crane, Daniel, Evan, and Guthrie piled in the truck to pick up Ford and his girlfriend Cleo at her house and drove to Angel's Camp for the evening part of a street fair replete with music and other free things to do.

Electing to stay behind and relax on a quiet Saturday evening, Adam stretched out on the couch. The book he had started reading lay on the floor within arm's reach, discarded for the moment in favor of an old movie on television. Anticipating something better, though, neither held his interest. Damn! Why did time normally fly by but prove slow as molasses when expectations were high? Restless and impatient, he rose for the umpteenth time to look out the window. Finding nothing changed from so many minutes before, and the time before that, he plopped back on the couch and attempted once again to lose himself in the movie.

Finally, around eight, lights coming up the driveway competed with the flickering of the television, and Adam jumped to his feet. Silently praying it was not his brothers home earlier than planned, he smiled broadly when the jeep pulled up. He met Hannah halfway down the path and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Girl, I thought you'd never get home."

Her expression registered guilt. "Sorry. The café was busy all day, and I took a ride to clear my head." They walked into the house, and she paused a moment. "Where is everybody? It's so quiet."

Adam's eyes twinkled. "Yup. The boys went to Angel's Camp and won't be back for a few hours, and who knows when Brian'll be home." She yawned, and his smile faded. "But you're tired and probably starving, so …"

Realizing the possibilities, she snapped to attention and grinned devilishly. "I'm not _that_ tired, Mr. McFadden, and I ate at work. You're not getting off the hook that easy." Running up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder. "Last one into bed …"

Following a couple of steps behind, he met her gaze and matched her playful grin. "I'll take the consequences, Mrs. McFadden."

~~00oo00~~

After chores and church, Sunday found the family gathered around the corral fence watching Evan getting familiar with a beautiful sorrel mare. The animal's owners, Bruce Grigsby and his daughter Carrie, watched with anticipation.

Brian remarked, "Gorgeous horse."

"Isn't she?" Carrie responded. "I knew she was meant for me the first time I saw her."

Adam asked, "Where'd you get her?"

Grigsby replied, "A ranch auction over to Fresno. The guy came on hard times and the bank foreclosed. Got into a bidding war over that little gal, but finally got her."

"What's the guy's name?" Crane asked. "Too many ranchers being forced out these days."

"You can say that again. Times are tough." Grigsby regarded the brothers. "Fella's name was Barnett – Joe Barnett, I think. You know him?"

The elder McFaddens shook their heads. Crane responded, "We get over there sometimes on business, but the name doesn't sound familiar."

"Sad story. Ranching's all he's ever known, and now him and his family have to start over doing something else." Grigsby paused. "Sometimes we don't know just how close to the edge we really are."

Adam and Crane shared a solemn look. They knew all too well.

Brian interjected, "Sorry to hear about somebody's bad luck, but let's lighten up a little." He asked Carrie, "What's her name?"

"Cinnamon."

"Great name." Guthrie watched Evan finish saddling the sorrel. "She's the same color."

Carrie agreed. "Yeah, she is, and she responds when you call her."

Evan approached just as Guthrie wisecracked, "So does Evan, most of the time."

The fifth McFadden looked puzzled. "What do I do?"

Carrie interceded before little brother could continue. "You're good with horses, which is why we're here."

"That's right," Grigsby added. "Cinnamon's saddle-broke and all, but she's a little skittish, and I'm counting on Evan to calm her down and get her and Carrie acquainted."

Evan grinned. "No problem there, sir." He smiled at Carrie. "I'm sure we'll all get to know each other real well."

~~00oo00~~

As with his oldest brother on Saturday night, time could not speed by fast enough for Daniel. He worked at the garage all day Monday and looked forward to returning to Columbia on Tuesday. However, when one of the other mechanics called in sick that day, he reluctantly shelved his plans when his boss called and agreed to fill in on Tuesday in exchange for not having to work his regular Wednesday shift, citing his postponed plans, without getting specific. All worked out well, though, as Crane was free that day and able to accompany him.

They worked most of the afternoon as a duo. Although most weekdays were slow, as Daniel had found the week before, this day was different. In addition to the school groups, several busloads of senior citizens descended on the historic district. Not quite as busy as a Saturday, perhaps, but livelier than the previous Thursday – and more lucrative, too. The brothers played the familiar tunes the kids wanted to hear but were also able to delve into their classic country repertoire for the older folks.

The crowds thinned as the afternoon wore on. Beyond the fiscal part that was the main reason for their being there, both brothers were optimistic, but hope for seeing certain faces waned with the day. As they finished packing up, though, Daniel turned at the sound of his name.

Charly ran toward them. Slowing down, she paused for a moment when she reached them to catch her breath.

"Hi, Charly." Crane greeted her and grabbed his guitar case. "This is where I exit." He regarded younger brother. "Daniel, I'll meet you at the jeep. Don't take too long, okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Before Daniel could say anything else, Charly found her voice. "Wait, Crane."

The third oldest stopped. Both brothers looked at Charly.

"I've been looking for you every day …"

Daniel interrupted. "I can hang around for a few minutes so we can have a singing date." He reached for his guitar case. "What song do you want to hear?"

Charly brushed her hand through her hair and laughed. "Not now, silly."

Daniel's expression drooped in disappointment. Crane waited patiently.

"I've been looking for you so that I could ask you out."

Taken again by surprise but flattered, Daniel inquired, "Ask _me_ out?"

Charly nodded. "Uh huh. On a real date."

Crane interjected, "Daniel, you know where to find me. Just don't take too long, okay?" He turned again to go.

"No, wait, Crane." When he stopped again, Charly added, "I'm sorry for not getting to the point quicker. I'm asking Daniel out, but I'm sure we'll need chaperones, and Lys suggested you and her go along and make it a double date." She looked at Daniel and winked. "After all, we don't want to get in trouble on our first _real_ date, now do we?"

~~00oo00~~

The following Saturday, Crane and Daniel again packed their guitars to head to Columbia. Having exchanged phone numbers, Daniel and Charly spoke several times over the intervening few days and decided to meet up that day around five. The plan necessitated Guthrie's staying behind, a prospect which both disappointed the youngest while also further stirring his imagination as to his brothers' love lives.

As brothers three and four walked to the jeep, Guthrie followed, blowing air kisses their way. He was egged on from the porch by his now co-conspirators, Brian and Evan.

Brian called out, "Warn the gals they gotta watch out for those musician types. They're heartbreakers!"

Daniel turned just enough to be heard in the opposite direction. "Pot calling kettle black, Bri!"

"Good, one-night lovin' by two consenting adults ain't the same thing, Dan'l! No broken hearts involved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They climbed into the jeep. As Crane turned the key in the ignition, Guthrie teased, "Be honest when my fans want to know where I am. It's not like I'm running away from them or anything."

Tired of the ribbing he had endured the last few days, Daniel responded, "Then their broken hearts will just have to pine for you, squirt."

Guthrie sassed, "They wouldn't have broken hearts if I was there."

"Then we'll make it easy. You won't go with me anymore and they'll forget about you soon enough."

Crane regarded Daniel. "Hey, take it easy, will ya. He's only twelve." As he pulled out, Crane glanced over his shoulder. Guthrie stood rooted with a long face, watching them leave. "He can dish it out but can't always take it."

Daniel sighed. "I know. But Bri's really the one getting on my nerves. It's one thing for Guthrie to not know when to stop, but Bri knows better."

Crane raised an eyebrow. "Or should."

"Ain't that the truth."

~~00oo00~~

The guys played together all afternoon. Charly and Alyssa appeared in the small crowd during the last set, during which they added a donation to the open guitar case. Afterwards, as the guys packed up, Daniel fished out the equivalent amount of what he thought they had put in, but they refused to take it back.

"We're not Indian givers," Alyssa protested. "You played, we liked it and gave in appreciation, so you earned it fair and square."

Thrown off-kilter again by one of these sisters, Daniel could only manage a sheepish, "Thanks."

Stowing their gear in the jeep, the foursome strolled a few blocks to a cozy restaurant just outside the historic district. Alyssa took the lead in selecting a table in a fairly private corner away from the main part of the dining room. After ordering burgers and sodas, with coffee for Crane, conversation settled into a comfortable rhythm of the weather (slightly cooler than normal, but nice), work ("Ugh! But we do what we have to do."), and music. For the latter, the sisters liked almost everything the brothers liked, with the exception of Alyssa's love of Zydeco.

"Well, it's not that we _don't_ like it," explained Crane. "We're not that familiar with it. After all, this isn't the Louisiana swamp."

She punched him lightly in jest. "Nope, it's not the swamp, but there is an audience here for it. Beausoleil's playing next week in Davis. I already have a pair of tickets, and we can all chip in for another pair and go."

"That sounds like fun, but …"

"Oh, come on, Crane, you only live once," Daniel retorted. "We work too hard not to have any fun."

Alyssa and Charly joined Daniel's cause. "Yeah, Crane, it'll be fun," Alyssa opined. "And you'll see what it's all about. I bet you'll like it well enough to add at least one song to your play list."

So, keeping an open mind – even while mentally calculating how much less the budget would be without the funds – Crane allowed himself to be coaxed along, chipping in his and Daniel's share for a second pair of tickets from the proceeds of the afternoon, the cost of which tickets was split four ways instead of two. The amount was reasonable, but left Crane protesting. After all, the sisters had picked up the check at the restaurant, insisting they had done the inviting. And Alyssa refused to take anything for the brothers' share of the two tickets she already possessed. Instead, she offered them to the mix without hesitation, noting, again, it was her idea that they go.

"Me and Charly would have fun ourselves, but it'll be _more_ fun with you guys, especially since you're musicians and don't know the music or the band." She grinned. "I might only have a GED but can act all superior when you ask questions and I can answer them!"

Intrigued, Daniel noted, "Our little brother wanted to drop out to do rodeo and get a GED later, but brother Crane here set him straight on that."

"Well, it wasn't just me …"

"Maybe not, but the point is, he's still in school," Daniel emphasized.

Alyssa explained, "I liked school but we moved a lot for Daddy's job. We started out here and wound up in Texas, Louisiana, and a couple other places. Changing schools all the time got old and I wanted to travel, so I dropped out and passed the GED right away. I didn't find it hard."

Daniel went wide-eyed. "I'm impressed. Crane's traveled the most in our family. I mean, we've all been to San Francisco and over the state line to Nevada, but that's about it."

Charly shared a smile with Alyssa before regarding Crane. "So, you're a traveler?"

The third McFadden turned a slight shade of red. Usually reticent, he wanted at that moment both to kick little brother in the butt at the buttering up and to thank him for the same. "Well, it's not as glamorous as Daniel makes it sound. I've probably been to more places _in the state_ than anyone else, but nothing like you guys."

Alyssa asked, "Like where?"

Crane laughed. "You know, the garden spots – Barstow, Bakersfield …"

"I _love_ the Bakersfield sound!" Alyssa exclaimed.

He backpedaled. "I mean, it's a nice enough place …"

"Don't worry, silly. I know what you mean," Alyssa reassured him.

Crane felt at ease with her. And Daniel seemed head over heels for Charly, even if he was not quite sure how to handle her idiosyncrasies. Or maybe that was part of both their charms. In any case, the foursome made plans for the concert outing the following weekend before calling it a night.

~~00oo00~~

In the meantime, they got together in Columbia several times over the next week as work allowed. Meeting up as a group for car-pooling's sake, they paired off to get to know each other better without sibling influence or teasing. Conversation stayed in the safe range of likes and dislikes, music, the weather, and the like. The boys did not often discuss family with their lady friends, perhaps recalling sister-in-law Hannah's surprise at the huge family she married into. That worked out okay in the end, of course, but best to leave it until things got serious, and then broach the matter.

So, by the time Saturday rolled around, the couples felt they knew a lot more about each other – favorite "fill in the blanks" discussed ad infinitum. To that end, having really just met, no one seemed in any hurry for the heavy physical part of romance, hugging and holding of hands seeming to be favored for the moment.

Meeting in their usual spot, the boys drove everyone to Davs in the jeep. The campus auditorium was packed.

"See," Alyssa observed. "I told you there was an audience here."

Throughout the concert, Daniel and the sisters danced and partied at their seats, coaxing reluctant dancer Crane to join in. All, however, had a good time. They left singing a catchy chorus, with Daniel leading the serenading all the way to a nearby hang-out Crane used to frequent in his not-so-long-past student days.

There, they managed to get a table right away though the place was crowded, and ordered pizza and soft drinks. Alyssa imbibed just enough to get a little tipsy and giggly, which made for more laughs and animated conversation. Finally, with all four yawning and a thermos of strong coffee for driver Crane, they got up to pay the bill and begin the long ride home.

Making their way through the crowd, Daniel halted at what sounded like a familiar voice calling his name. He stopped and scanned the place, falling behind the others. Noticing, they waited, and Daniel shrugged and started again.

Seeing his brother's puzzled expression, Crane asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Thought I heard somebody calling me."

"Probably another Daniel." Crane reached for the door but stopped at hearing his name called above the din. Then he heard the same voice calling Daniel, who also stopped. The brothers regarded each other. They knew that voice, but there was no way. Here? So far from home?

Finally, the caller caught up with them. Out of breath from fighting the crowd, with a beer in his hand and a woman at his side, he smiled at Crane and Daniel. "Fancy seeing you two here."

Crane responded, his tone one of annoyed surprise. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

The caller chuckled. Before he could respond, Charly and Alyssa turned from the door, facing inward. Alyssa grabbed Crane's hand. He felt her go stone-cold-sober and rigid. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hello, Alyssa. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Brian."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride home seemed endless. His thoughts elsewhere, Crane struggled to focus on the road ahead. When driving at night, he usually enjoyed whatever sky show was on display through the windshield. Whether Orion's triplet star belt his guide to nearby constellations in the inky sky of a new moon or a full moon's brilliance, he would took it all in. Even in one not easily excitable, it further calmed and grounded him. But nothing was on offer this overcast night. Thus, the jeep's headlights careened off a cloudy sky, mirroring the hundred-mile-a-minute thoughts hurtling and lurching through the traffic jam of neurons in his head.

Of course, in that regard the caffeine was a double-edged sword. Sure, it kept him wired enough to stay awake and then some, his fatigue and the natural resistance of a regular coffee drinker not dulling its full effects as they normally would. Indeed, they were heightened to the point of nervousness, and the evening's events just added to it all. And so, his innate sense of responsibility to the jeep and its inhabitants not falling prey to his unease, he pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

He cogitated on the day, now yesterday given the wee hours of the morning. He enjoyed the time with his closest brother and friend and the two sisters they had recently taken up with, all now slumbering in the vehicle. The drive to Davis, the concert, the meal afterwards. And then, the improbable meeting up with Brian, and Alyssa's reaction to seeing him. It was all so surreal. And how did he feel? Angry? Possibly. Confused? Definitely. Numb? That was a good way to put it, but not quite. Blindsided? Yes, that was it. Blindsided.

But, lest he get ahead of himself, in all fairness Alyssa had been too upset to explain. He hoped she would open up in her own time, or maybe he would need to broach the subject. In either case, they would both need to be calm and clear-headed.

As much as Alyssa's reaction mystified him, though, even more so to Crane was what Brian was doing in Davis on the same night and in the same watering hole a hundred miles from home as him and Daniel – _that_ was the $64,000 question. (Or had that figure tripled with inflation over the years? He smirked at money talk invading his jumbled thoughts at a time like this.) Shocked at seeing his older brother there, and the revelation that followed, well, that took the proverbial cake, and then some.

The scene played in his mind in an endless loop. The recognition and surreal hellos. The jovial greeting from Brian. The tensed, tentative reply from Alyssa. In the shock of the moment, the loud backdrop of noise had ground suddenly to a halt to where he could hear a pin drop.

Brian had said a few things more but Crane had not heard. Indeed, the rest was a blur. Alyssa's hand in his, he guided her outside, the need for air great for both. She attempted to say something to him, almost placating what did not have to be placated. But yet, as calm as he seemed on the outside, he tripped through a mine field on the inside. Chivalrous to a fault, he had led them to the jeep and started driving, wanting to put distance behind him. Daniel and Charly's attempts at small talk and humor fell flat, and they too soon quieted. And now, a scant hour later, feeling much longer than that, here they were, in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, halfway, but a world away, from home.

He glanced sideways as Daniel stirred in the passenger seat.

Middle brother yawned and looked around. Stretching, he asked, "Why'd we stop?"

Crane shrugged. "Just needed to, I guess."

Daniel tried to focus. "You want me to drive?"

"Uh uh. Go back to sleep."

"You okay?"

Crane thought a second. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

Lest the conversation go any further, Crane turned the key in the ignition. "Uh huh."

"'Kay." Daniel was back in dreamland as soon as he hit the headrest.

The breather seemed to help. Less flustered now, Crane turned back onto the road. As he drove, the ambient illumination created by headlights on clouds now calmed him, beckoning the way ahead. The occasional oncoming car's lights highlighted his view of the back seat, and in the rearview mirror he could see the women asleep. The sisters were a contrast – Charly quiet and unmoving, and Alyssa restless. He wondered if that was her normal sleep pattern, or if … no, he had better not go there.

With Crane's mind now quiet and the rest of the trip uneventful, the guys dropped the women at their vehicle in Columbia. Given the hour, they offered to follow the sisters to make sure they made it home safely, but told they would be fine, both pairs went their separate ways with little further conversation except they would be in touch.

~~00oo00~~

Sunday at the noon hour found Crane and Daniel at the dining room table. Waking about nine, they found the house quiet and the truck gone. Figuring everyone to be at church, they methodically busied themselves with chores before preparing an improvised breakfast.

Daniel buttered a piece of toast. "Any plans for today?"

After a moment Crane looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

Crane hesitated, then replied, "No. Why?"

"Thought we could head out and play this afternoon." Daniel grinned. "Never know who might show up."

Crane regarded his plate before responding in a quiet voice. "You go. I'm gonna try and get some work done."

"Man, it's Sunday! You can pay the bills tomorrow."

Crane looked pensive. "No, you go. I have a lot to catch up on."

"You okay?"

"Just tired, I guess. It was a late night."

"And I had the same night you did." Daniel urged, "Come on, man, I don't want to go alone."

"Then take Guthrie."

~~oo00oo~~

The truck pulled up just as brothers three and four finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes piled in the sink. All but Brian trooped in, the three youngest McFaddens in a rush for the stairs.

Hannah called after them, "Don't knock each other out on the way upstairs, please."

Ford responded, "We won't."

"What's got them all excited?" Daniel asked.

Adam sighed. "Girls."

Middle brother chuckled. "So what else is new."

"Nothing, I suppose." Adam added, "But nobody's doing anything until chores are done."

Daniel regarded Adam. "They're done."

"What do you mean? We were running late this morning and nothing much _got_ done."

Daniel shrugged. "We did everything."

Hannah interjected, "That was nice of you. I'm sure the boys will appreciate it."

"They better."

Eldest brother warned, "Daniel, if you're expecting something from them …"

"I'm not, Adam. Just figured we'd do them a favor."

"Okay."

Only half listening to his brothers' conversation, Crane jumped at Hannah's hand on his shoulder, accidentally knocking over his coffee cup. "Sorry." Without another word, he got up and grabbed a rag to clean it up, drawing all eyes to him.

Hannah said, "Sorry, Crane. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

She continued, "I was just wondering how the concert was."

Crane replied flatly, "It was good."

Adam raised a brow. "Doesn't sound too good."

Daniel interjected, "No, it really was good. We even ran into Brian when we out to eat after."

Hannah and Adam shared a look at the same time Crane and Daniel did.

"What was _he_ doing there?" Hannah asked.

Crane remarked, "That's what I was wondering." He paused. "Where is he now?"

"He left with Bill late yesterday to help him with a delivery. Said they'd be back Monday afternoon."

"Where were they going?"

Adam shrugged. "Over near Sacramento somewhere. Why?"

"No reason." Crane thought a second before heading out the back door. "Excuse me."

It was Adam's turn to be taken aback. He regarded Daniel. "What was that all about?"

"We ran into Brian last night."

"And?"

"That's it. Just ran into him. We were just surprised to see him there." Daniel changed the subject. "Do you mind if Guthrie comes with me to play this afternoon? If no one needs the jeep?"

"As long as his homework's done. And you can take the jeep." Eldest brother eyed Daniel suspiciously. "Is Crane going?"

"No. He wants to get some stuff done." Daniel deflected by heading for the stairs. "I'll get Guth. We'll be back in time for supper."

Hannah said, "I'll hold you to that. You're both on dish duty tonight."

"Promise!" Daniel called back.

Hannah smiled. "Promises, promises!" She walked the few steps to Adam and extended her arms around his neck. "Why the stone face?"

Adam put his arms around her waist. "Crane's all concerned about Brian, and Daniel wants Guthrie to go with him? Something's going on, and I'm aiming to find out what."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Easy, Carrie, not so tense. Let up on the reins a little."

Carrie Grigsby straightened up in the saddle and did as coach Evan instructed. Her mare, Cinnamon, responded with a snort but stayed calm.

The fifth McFadden stood in the middle of the corral. "That's it. Let up just a little more."

Carrie further loosened her grip on the reins. The horse seemed to nod approval and slid into an easy canter around the inside perimeter of the corral.

Evan pumped his fist. "You're doing real good!"

Ford and his girlfriend Cleo Wheeler watched from the fence.

"Evan's right. She's doing a lot better," Cleo noted.

"Yeah, she is," Ford agreed. She was kind of stiff the first few times. Ev said it's a matter of getting them used to each other and maybe breaking both of them of old habits."

Another moment passed. Cleo said, "I like her."

"Yeah, Cinnamon's a beauty."

Cleo playfully stuck her elbow in Ford's side. "Silly, I meant Carrie, _not_ the horse!"

He grinned. "I was kidding. She is nice."

Noticing the way the fifth McFadden brother smiled at his student, Cleo observed, "Looks like Evan thinks so, too."

"Oh yeah, I hear about her all the time." Ford laughed. "I swear he even dreams about her."

"Really? But he hasn't known her that long."

"Adam and Hannah only knew each other a month before they got married, so maybe it doesn't have to take a long time." Ford exchanged a glance with his girlfriend and smiled sheepishly. "But I'd still rather take my time." His nose crinkled. "I think."

Cleo smiled. "I think so, too."

Ford leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Cleo giggled.

"Don't let Adam see too much of that, little brother." Crane tousled Ford's hair as he joined the couple at the corral fence. "He doesn't want you growing up _too_ fast."

Ford pulled Cleo close and grinned. "I don't think there's much he can do about it."

"You're right. But don't tell _him_ that." Crane's gaze went from Ford to the corral. He watched Evan put horse and rider through their paces. "They're doing a lot better."

"That's what we were just saying," Ford offered. "Brian said it was just a matter of getting Cinnamon used to new surroundings and people."

Thus far distracted, Crane bristled at the mention of his older brother's name but had to give credit where due. "He would know."

They were soon joined by Adam and Hannah. Adam watched Evan's coaching for a minute before remarking, "That kid's a natural."

Crane shared a glance with the oldest. "We always knew that."

"Yeah, but he's really blossomed these last few months. It's one thing to train our own stock, but to see it extend to horses he barely knows – that's something." Adam nodded with pride.

"You sound proud of him … _Dad_!" Hannah poked him in the ribs.

Adam yelped at the tickle but recovered quickly. "Don't call me _dad_. You of all people, honey." He pulled her close.

"Not in front of the children, _Dad_ ," Crane grinned.

The eldest groaned, "Not you, too."

Evan approached them. "I heard what you said. Thanks for the compliment, _Dad_!"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes, seemingly resigned to his fate.

Evan addressed Ford, "How about we treat Dad and Mom?"

Brother number six lit up. "Great idea."

Hannah asked, "Treat to what?"

Evan replied, "Ice cream in town. No reason we can't all go."

Hannah offered, "We have ice cream here."

"Nah. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

Evan was silent for a moment before grinning. "We'll think of somethin'."

Solemn of a sudden, Crane pushed off the corral fence. "I'm gonna pass."

"Oh, come on, Crane," Evan pleaded. "We were hoping everybody could come."

The third oldest brother started in the direction of the barn. "I want to get some work done. Have fun."

Adam watched him for a second. A thought struck him. "I'm gonna beg off, too." He shared a knowing glance with Hannah. "Honey, you go with the kids and have a good time."

A mute Evan stood, disappointed. The wind seemed to have left his sails.

The eldest squeezed his shoulder. "Next time. You're doing a really good job, and I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks."

"Now go and have a good time. _Dad's orders!_ " Adam playfully rolled his eyes as he said it.

~~00oo00~~

Adam jogged toward the third oldest, who was headed to the wooded area beyond the apple trees where he liked to walk, often just to think. "Crane, wait up!"

Slowing his pace, Crane answered over his shoulder. "Aren't you going in the wrong direction, _Dad_?" He waited until Adam caught up.

"All right, enough with the dad stuff. I can only play along for so long. Mind if I walk with ya?"

Crane shrugged. "Free country, but shouldn't you be going with the kids? Ev'll be disappointed if you don't."

"He is, and I hate not to, but Hannah's going. Hopefully that's good enough."

"It will be, and he'll get over it." Crane stopped. "But you're not here to talk about Evan."

"You're right. I want to talk to you."

"Nothing to say."

"You sure?"

Crane swallowed hard. All of a sudden he felt uneasy. "I can tell you where the accounts stand, how far behind we are on projects because we're low on cash, how we've borrowed way beyond our limit, et cetera. But I don't think that's what you want to hear."

"You're right. Come on."

They started an easy walk, taking in the familiar scenery, stopping a moment to watch an eagle soaring fairly low, searching for prey, and leaving no doubt who ruled the sky. In a short while, the predator was out of sight.

Their reverie broken, Crane asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Adam responded, "I guess the better question is what's on yours."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Crane. What's up with you and Brian?" Adam saw younger brother tense.

He deflected, joining Daniel's earlier explanation. "I was surprised to see him there, that's all."

"Okay, so you didn't expect to see him. But, he was up that way and knows the place. Heck, we went there enough when you were in school."

Crane smiled briefly at the reminiscence. "Yeah, I guess we did. Good times."

"Uh huh."

Awkward silence followed. It grated on Crane.

Adam knew all his brothers too well, and this one would speak in his own good time. He sensed the need to diffuse the situation. "I'm gonna head back to the house. You coming?"

"I guess …"

Adam stopped. "Look, you might be better off taking that walk and figuring out what's bothering you. I was just trying to help."

"I know. Thanks."

Adam cupped Crane's shoulder a moment before heading again in the direction of the house but had not gotten three steps before the third oldest blurted out, "I think we have another Tally situation." There. He said it.

Adam's brow furrowed as he processed this new information. "You're not talking about Tally Dean, are you?"

"Yeah." Crane felt a sense of relief.

"What's she got to do with this?"

"Not her, specifically, but it might as well be."

This was not what older brother was expecting. Concern gripped him. "Is something going on with Daniel?"

Crane smirked. "No. Daniel's fine, and probably in love."

Adam sighed. "So what else is new?"

With the see-saw emotions, the smile quickly faded and Crane was taciturn again.

"So tell me what Tally Dean has to do with this."

Crane shrugged. "Brian."

Ah, finally an opening! Deja vu brought Adam back to his conversation with Guthrie a couple weeks before, but Crane was no twelve-year-old and Adam's patience did not wear as thin. "So what about Brian?"

Crane spoke as if in disbelief. "It's like Tally Dean all over again."

Adam started to get the picture but was still grasping at straws. "But with the girl you're seeing?"

"Yeah."

The eldest took note of the rueful reply and the confused state of his brother and decided not to push further. "Look, I know all about falling hard and fast." Crane sniffled and Adam squeezed his shoulder. "Don't go jumping to conclusions, okay? Talk to her. Just be sure not to throw the baby out with the bathwater. I know it looks suspicious, but give her the benefit of the doubt – and Brian, too."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel McFadden peeked into the barn. A couple of lanterns lit the inside just enough to see what one was doing amongst the shadows. The glow enveloped the occupants in either a spirit of warmth or of cheerless gloom, depending on one's outlook. He guessed his older brother fell somewhere in between.

Crane brushed Diablo with steady strokes. The stallion stood at attention for the most part. For some reason, currying a horse, especially the most prized of the McFadden equine stock, was a go-to for any family member for mindless activity, the soothing rhythm allowing one's mind to be still and think. As immersed as he was in his task, Crane did not notice Daniel enter. However, middle brother stepped on recently laid hay, and the sound of crispy dryness underfoot broke the quiet and startled Crane.

"Sorry to scare ya."

"It's okay." The slight pause in Crane's stroking drew a snort from Diablo, and he continued.

"You know Evan probably already brushed him today. He's gonna be one spoiled horse."

"He already is." Crane adjusted the currycomb in his hand. "So how'd it go today?"

Daniel shrugged. "About the same. Guthrie would've stolen the show if his fan club was there."

Crane raised a brow. "No little girls around to take notice?"

"No. It was kind of quiet."

"For a Sunday? Sorry to hear that. How'd he take it?"

"He was a little bummed. You know how it goes – on top of the world one day and down the next."

"Yeah, I know how that goes."

Daniel expected the world-weary, been-there, done-that tone. He approached and grabbed Crane's forearm in mid-stroke. "Stop. You're gonna brush the hair right off him." A pause. "They were there, you know. Alyssa wanted to talk to you."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Daniel urged, "Man, call her. She was pretty upset."

"And I'm not?"

Crane's reply had an edge of anger to it. Not usually one to feel sorry for himself, he could on occasion sink into the doldrums with the best of them – heck, they all could – though they did not usually stay there long, and Daniel had already plucked youngest brother from the mire today.

"I know you are. I would be, too. But you gotta talk to her sometime, and isn't it best to do it sooner than later? It's what you always tell me. Face it, Crane, if you don't do it soon, you'll just make yourself crazy thinking about it."

A frown went to a sheepish smile as Crane's past advice to Daniel boomeranged back. "I've heard that somewhere before, haven't I? When did you get so smart?"

"I had a good teacher."

~~00oo00~~

Daniel steered the jeep into Columbia for the second time that day. The almost deserted streets of a Sunday evening reminded him of the low turnout in the historic district he and Guthrie had encountered that afternoon. He and Crane had ridden in companionable silence, although Daniel could feel increasing tension wafting from his brother the closer they got to the meeting place.

He asked, "You nervous?"

"I don't know. Not sure this is such a good idea after all."

"Why not? You gotta talk sometime."

"Yeah, sometime. Not necessarily tonight."

"Don't you want to hear her side of the story before Brian gets home?"

Crane paused. That made sense. "I guess."

They saw the sisters' parked car down the block. Daniel slowed to a crawl.

"So what's the game plan?"

Crane sighed. "I don't know. This is more your idea than mine."

"Okay. I'll park near where we play, and you come by when you're done."

Older brother's voice was noncommittal. "'Kay."

Daniel waved to the sisters, who were leaning against their car.

"Hey!" Charly greeted them.

Alyssa managed a small wave and tight smile.

Charly swapped places with Crane in the passenger seat, and Daniel drove off.

The elder siblings watched the jeep disappear around the corner. Comfortable with each other just twenty-four hours before, the mutual feeling now was tentative.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They stared at the ground for a moment before Alyssa spoke. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure."

"I just wanted to explain."

Crane almost wished he were somewhere else. "Is there really anything to say?"

The question took Alyssa aback. "Yeah, there is." She swallowed. "Maybe it would be easier if we walked."

"'Kay."

They took a few steps in silence before Alyssa stopped. "You know, I told you when we first met that I knew a McFadden once."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be my brother."

"Does that really matter?"

"I …" Crane sighed. This was even more awkward than he had expected. "Look, Lys …" He tried to find the words. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

Crane shook his head in disbelief. "What don't I know? How about what I _do_ know? _You slept with my brother, didn't you?_ "

Alyssa snapped back, "You don't have to make it sound like an accusation! It's not like I knew you then!"

Crane took a couple of breaths to calm himself. "Okay, fair enough. Look, I _really_ care for you. But I can't erase the picture in my head of the two of you together."

Alyssa blinked back tears. "So that's it?"

"I don't know."

"Was it all an act?"

Crane's voice was firm. "No. I don't play games."

"I don't either."

"So what was that with Brian?"

"Uh …" Alyssa was incredulous. " _What was that with Brian? Seriously?"_

Crane nodded.

Alyssa stood her ground. "Not a one-night stand, if that's what you're asking."

It was a rhetorical statement, he knew, but part of him wanted the satisfaction of throwing it in her face. "So, twice?"

"Why are you doing this?" She paused. "If you really must know, we had four dates, and slept together twice. I cared for him, I really did, and thought he felt the same. The last time I saw him, he said he'd call, but I never heard from him again."

Crane was skeptical. "Ha! I'm surprised it went on that long."

"Why? You doubting what I'm saying?"

"No. I know my brother all too well. It's a long time for him."

Alyssa shook her head in disgust. "Great. So he used me. Thanks, but I already knew that. And you're holding it _against me_?"

The statement struck Crane. The shifting tide of emotions had them both off-kilter. His tone was rueful. "I'm not holding it against you. I told you – I need more time."

"More time, to what? Think of ways to let me down easy?"

It was his turn to blink. "No. I told you – to get you and him together out of my head."

"And how do you do that?"

"Time, I suppose." Crane sniffled. "I don't know."

Her voice rose a little. "For somebody who's supposedly so smart, you sure don't know a lot!"

"Look, I'm not my brother. We're total opposites in a lot of ways."

"Not from where I'm standing."

For a moment, Crane thought she was right, but knew better. "No, we really are."

Alyssa calmed herself. "I know." She sighed. "I didn't think it would go like this. Maybe we should've waited to talk like you wanted."

"Maybe." Crane conceded, "But I'm not sure it would've been any easier."

"Probably not. So where does that leave us?"

He looked down before meeting her gaze. "I need some time to figure that out."

She gulped. "How long?"

"I'm sorry if it sounds like a broken record, but I _really_ don't know." He looked up at the sky for a moment. The cloud cover from last night had passed, and the stars now sparkled, unimpeded by the new moon. "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to just wish on a star and have it all work out?"

"Yeah, it would." Her eyes set on the North Star. "Star light, star bright …"

~~00oo00~~

They arrived home after midnight. Adam and Hannah stood when they came in the door, the movie they had only half-watched abandoned.

Daniel noted, "You didn't have to wait up."

Adam answered. "It's late. We were about to call out the troops."

Daniel hung his jacket on the coat rack. "Why? We told you we might be late."

"Not this late."

Middle brother smiled. "Aw, come on, Adam. We're big boys."

Adam answered Daniel but had Crane in his sights. Brother number three seemed to stare into space at nothing in particular. "This is a working ranch, remember. And we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"It'll get done."

"It better."

Daniel yawned. "It will."

"We'll see. You better grab whatever sleep you can. We're starting at five thirty sharp."

"No problem." Daniel stretched. "I'm beat." He addressed Crane as he stepped toward the stairs. "You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute."

Daniel shrugged an okay and went upstairs.

Hannah said, "Now we can all head up."

"You go ahead, honey." Adam met Crane's gaze. "I'll be right up."

Hannah nodded in understanding. She squeezed Crane's upper arm as she passed.

When she disappeared into their room, Adam asked Crane, "How'd it go?"

"Not great. About what I expected."

"Sorry." Adam cupped younger brother's shoulder. "Hang in there."

"Thanks."

The eldest nodded upstairs. "Come on. We can both use some sleep."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go up in the morning and check on the stock. Might be gone four or five days."

Adam raised a brow. "Bri was gonna go up when he gets back."

"I know. But I can use the space."

The eldest thought Crane looked drained, but they were all tired. "He was looking forward to getting away for a few days."

Crane answered flatly. "He's away now."

Adam considered. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

~~00oo00~~

"He what?!"

Yes, Adam expected Brian to be angry, and he told him plainly – sorry, but there was a change of plan. Crane was headed to the high country and Brian would stay at the ranch and help.

"Why?"

Adam raised a brow. "I think you know the answer to that."

Brian calmed down a smidge. "Does this have to do with that gal he's seeing?"

"Maybe, but I think you know better than me. I wasn't there."

"Nothing happened. I was just being friendly and said hello, and she got all weird. I hadn't seen her in a few years."

Adam admonished, "Bri, you can't just run around with every girl around and think nobody'll get hurt."

Brian held his hands palms up. "Whoa, where's that coming from? I wasn't doing anything wrong. Just consensual fun between two adults."

Adam was flabbergasted. "Really, Bri? It's happened twice now. At this rate, I can only hope Evan's not next!"

This made Brian grin. "Relax, _dad_! By then even _I_ might be settled down."

Adam rolled his eyes. " _That_ I'd have to see to believe."

The younger slapped the elder on the back. "It'll happen someday, brother." He winked. "And I know a nice girl when I see one."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel and Charly sat in the cab of the Circle Bar Seven truck, parked outside the ice cream parlor in Murphys.

He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. "We've been here fifteen minutes already. If we wait any longer, they'll be done and gone before we go in."

She deflected. "Done and gone, huh? There's a song in there somewhere." A pause. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but meeting more of your family is a little nerve-wracking."

"Really? Miss Outgoing?" He put his arm around her shoulder. "What's there to be nervous about? You already know Crane and Guthrie, and you've met Brian – well, sort of – and no one bit your head off. It's just my little brothers."

"Maybe it's not so much your brothers as their girlfriends."

Daniel shrugged. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You got a year or two on them, and Cleo's really nice, and Carrie seems nice too, but they just started going out and I only met her once."

"Your perspective's different. Women can be pretty hard on each other sometimes."

"Cat fights and all that?"

"No!" Charly punched him playfully in the arm. He grinned. "And it's not funny!" She bit her lip in an attempt to keep a straight face.

"So your girlfriends were tough on you?"

"Not really. We moved around so much, we didn't really have time to make friends. It's always been Lys and me."

"I highly doubt that. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

She was taken aback momentarily by his more serious tone. "Oh, come on, I'm not that special."

He smiled. "Yeah, you are."

"Daniel McFadden, I have no illusions that I'm any more special than anybody else," she paused a moment, "but if you want to think of me that way – thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks – I think." He chuckled a moment before turning reflective. "Seriously, you didn't have friends growing up?"

"Not really. It was like being a military kid, moving every two or three years whenever the company said so. I might've made a friend here and there, but then we'd move and lose touch."

"Hmm. I have no idea what that's like. We've always been on the ranch." A grin grew with his thought. "So, no man in every port?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. No!" Another punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Daniel rubbed the extremity in mock pain. "That hurts."

"It'll hurt more if you keep it up!"

"Bring it on – the feistier, the better."

"Feisty, huh? I can be feisty." She tickled his side, and he yelped.

"Uncle!"

She stopped. "That'll teach ya."

Daniel chuckled. "Lesson learned, _Teach_." His expression softened to one of reassurance. "Come on, let's go inside. I _promise_ it'll be fine." He looked at his watch again. "Time's a-wastin'. Lys'll be here to pick you up in a couple hours."

She grabbed her bag. "Okay, let's go feed me to the wolves."

~~00oo00~~

After introductions all around, Daniel and Charly ordered. It was not long before the young women dominated a rather animated conversation as they got to know each other and share all things female. Having given up trying to interject a comment, Daniel, Evan, and Ford watched and listened, entertained while following along with raised brows, wide eyes, or general amusement, as warranted by the discussion or reactions of the speakers.

"And then, I swear …"

"I know what you mean!"

"High school is so last year. I can't wait to graduate."

"Me, neither. I've been accepted to my top three choices."

"It'll be fun to move away and experience somewhere else."

"Charly, what's it like to move around and be on your own?"

Daniel smiled as Charly did not miss a beat, continuing the girl talk as if she had known Cleo and Carrie her whole life. Whatever nervousness she felt initially melted away as soon as conversation started, just as Daniel knew it would. Dang, she was pretty special, but he already knew that.

~~00oo00~~

The party broke up almost two hours later when Carrie noticed the time, and Cleo announced she had better get home as well. Brothers five and six left in the jeep to get their dates home, while Daniel and Charly lingered outside, waiting for Alyssa.

"Sure I can't take you home?" Daniel asked.

"Thanks, but there's no way to reach Lys. She was gonna run a few errands before swinging by."

Daniel turned serious for a moment. Something had been bothering him and it came out. "You don't think she holds anything against me, do you?"

"For what?"

"For my brother."

Charly laughed. "Which one? There's so many."

"You know, with Brian. You two are so close and all, I just wanted to make sure …"

"Don't be silly, Daniel." Charly's grin faded to pursed lips. It was her turn to give reassurance. "We're as close as you and Crane are, and she's hurting, but it has nothing to do with us."

"Okay." Daniel smiled the best he could, but the knot in his stomach left him apprehensive.

~~00oo00~~

With two sacks of groceries by his side, Brian McFadden waited outside the market for his ride. Bill had picked him up after his shift at the lumber mill to help with a brief local delivery before dropping him in town with Hannah's list, while Bill ran his own errands. With one eye on the road and the other on the magazine he flipped through, he did not immediately see the person stopped in front of him.

"Hi."

He looked up. Surprised a moment, he responded. "Hi."

"Crazy how we keep running into each other." Alyssa noticed his groceries while indicating her own full tote. "Guess we're both busy with life."

"I guess."

"Look, Brian, I …" She sighed. "This is awkward."

He did not react. "Yeah, I guess it is. But from the way things are going, we might be seeing each other more often."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well, you and Crane. Daniel and your sister. Kind of all in the family."

"Yeah, I suppose so." She paused. "I think we need to talk."

"Clear the air?"

"Something like that."

"Okay." He nodded to the road. "Now's not really a good time, though. I'm waiting on a ride."

"And I have to pick up Charly. I'll give you a call and we can figure it out."

"Sounds good."

Just then Bill pulled up. Brian said, "Here he is. I'll wait for your call."

"Okay."

Brian put his groceries in the truck and climbed in, giving Alyssa a small wave. She watched him for a moment before walking to her car, hoping an already tangled situation might work itself out.

~~00oo00~~

That evening, Crane squinted at his book by the light of the campfire. He was grateful for the space and the break from routine, and the steady work the last two days did its job and distracted him. But here, in the quiet of the evening, alone with his book, he found it difficult to concentrate, reading the same page over and over, and to shake what was bothering him. He knew time would give him the perspective to sort it all out and put everything in its place, wherever the pieces fit. But no jigsaw puzzle this. It was real life, and real emotions, and real people. Yes, sometimes he was a bit too sensitive, and he had only known her for a short time, almost a month. But, still …

Yes, he had a history of falling hard and fast – a couple of girls in high school and college had piqued his interest for a short time, until school years or youthful obsessions had run their course, and then back to real life and the drawing board. Looking back, yes, their ages and the temporal aspect of study groups and band practice played against them, but he was older now, more mature and in control of his emotions (he hoped!), and ready to tackle the world. A serious relationship was not necessarily what he had in mind, but he would seize opportunity where he found it. After all, most hardly ever knew at first glance if it was _the one_ , but he would not know until he tried.

Short, serious relationships ran in the family, sort of. After all, look at Adam and Hannah – a month from meeting to marriage. And Daniel, so like Crane but still navigating that tricky precipice between adolescence and adulthood, fell "in love" far too often. And Evan, too, had followed down that path, but the teen he could write off as raging hormones.

Brian, as well, if the third-born was being honest with himself, but in a different way. After all, in Crane's book you presumably had to be not only attracted to someone to sleep with them but also have an emotional connection, or at least he hoped there would be. Of course, Brian _would_ find his dates attractive, but only enough to spend the night and move on. He would like to think his brother had _some_ scruples and was not jumping in bed with just anyone to get his rocks off (Brian's phrase, not Crane's), but that seemed to be the way it was. And before Tally Dean, Brian's behavior had not affected the family directly. Indeed, they chuckled or shook their heads at it; that was "just Brian," like it or not. But after that, no one would have taken the odds lightning would strike twice – first Daniel with Tally and now himself with Alyssa.

He put the book aside and got up. Pacing for a few minutes cleared his head, hopefully enough to not lay awake too long. Sleep had not come easy the night before, but now perhaps the exhaustion from good, hard work would do the trick. He could extend the time away to a week at most before Adam would worry and come looking for him to make sure everything was all right. But his mind still a jumble of thoughts and emotions from back home, he had to admit even seven days might not be enough.

~~00oo00~~

"So what have you been up to the last few years?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question."

Brian and Alyssa sat at a table in a café in Angels Camp. He sipped a beer while her coffee remained untouched. Thus far, greetings and idle chatter had not done much to move the conversation beyond awkwardness.

He noted, "So we can see what both of us have been up to, or we can just stare at the wall. Let's cut to the chase instead of wasting each other's time. I have too much to do."

She was taken aback. "I'm not trying to waste your time. I just wanted to clear the air."

"I'm waiting. You called this meeting. So far, we've barely said anything. Two beers is my limit for an afternoon and I'm gonna order my second."

Alyssa sighed. "Look, I was surprised to see you in Davis."

"That makes two of us." Brian set his mug down. "You and Crane seemed pretty cozy."

"We were."

"Were?"

"Uh huh. I'm not sure where it stands now. He made it pretty clear he's disappointed in me."

This piqued Brian's interest. "Why?"

"Because you and me have a history and he's not cool with that."

"So you're done?"

"I think he is." Alyssa choked back a few tears. "I wasn't."

"You care for him?"

"Yes." She composed herself. "Just like I cared for you once."

Brian grasped the mug but did not drink. Instead, he studied the amber fluid for a moment, gathering his thoughts. His voice softened. "I cared for you too, Lys."

Alyssa went wide-eyed. "Oh, _come on_ , Brian! You walked out and I never heard from you again. You put on a pretty good act!" She gathered her purse and started to rise.

"Wait."

"Why?"

Brian nodded to her seat. "Sit down. Please." His tone was sincere, almost contrite.

She looked at him skeptically, but sat. "Okay. Say your piece."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't know why I do what I do sometimes. I guess I get scared. You know, kind of afraid to be with one person."

"Afraid? Do you think somebody's gonna bite you?"

"No. And I guess I deserve that."

Alyssa's sarcasm and anger did not abate. "You do!"

"Okay."

They were quiet for a few moments. She spoke next. "Let me understand this. You're afraid to be with one person … because …?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know."

"You can do better than that!"

"Really, I don't know. I guess I think somebody better will come along …"

"Or you're just afraid to commit," she said flatly.

"That, too."

"I know. It's obvious."

"I guess you have a right to be mad." He sighed. "Look, I was as surprised to see you in Davis as anyone, and with my brother no less. So I just said hello. I was only trying to be friendly."

"Friendly? That's a laugh."

Brian was caught flatfooted. How did the tables turn on him? Although he was skeptical of their needing to talk in the first place, he really had not expected it to go like this. "Look, I'm being honest."

"Just like you were honest a few years ago?"

"I was being honest then, too. Like I said, I really did care for you."

"I'm not falling for that crap again. Once is enough."

"I'm sorry, Lys. I really am." Brian went silent, looking for the right words. "You know, Crane and me don't always see eye to eye, but he's a good guy – better than me for something long term." His sincere, almost apologetic, tone caught her off guard. "I'm sorry I vanished into thin air, but believe me when I say it was the right thing to do at the time. I couldn't handle a serious relationship."

Surprised by the unsolicited admission but intrigued and wanting to diffuse the situation, Alyssa lowered her voice to a conversational tone. "And now you can? It's a little late."

"I know. But maybe it doesn't have to be."

She went wide-eyed again. "What are you saying?"

Continuing to play mindlessly with his mug, Brian looked at the table, then met Alyssa's gaze. "When I saw you, old feelings kind of came back. I guess I regret letting you go."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"I don't know. You just said you and Crane were done."

"I said I don't know where we stand. He said he needed time to think. In any case, it's a little too soon."

Brian smiled. "Brother Crane the thinker. He wears his heart on his sleeve."

Alyssa smiled shyly. "He's sweet. And the last thing I would want to do is hurt him.

"But he's the one that got away. Isn't that what you're telling me?"

"No … well, maybe. I don't know yet, and I hope not." She teared up. "I won't know until I talk to him. And I don't know when that'll be."

Brian stared into space for a second, trying to wrap his mind around everything. His feelings a jumble, he impetuously took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. "If … _if_ Crane decides he's done, I'm here and interested."


End file.
